bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja na Soul Society | data = Nieznana | miejsce = Soul Society | wynik = Ichigo stracił swoje moce Shinigami, a Sōsuke Aizen został zapieczętowany. | strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki | strona2 = *Sōsuke Aizen | wojska1 = *Zanpakutō (Bankai) **Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō ***Mugetsu | wojska2= *Zanpakutō *Czwarta forma: **Fragor **Ultrafragor | szkody1= Ichigo otrzymuje niewielkie obrażenia i traci moce Shinigami. | szkody2= Aizen traci wszystkie nabyte moce i zostaje zapieczętowany. }} Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen jest finałową walką pomiędzy Ichigo Kurosakim i Sōsuke Aizenem w Soul Society. Aizen wchodzi w finałowy etap transformacji wywołanej przez Hōgyoku, co prowokuje Ichigo do użycia Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Prolog thumb|left|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Aizenem w Karakurze Ichigo przybywa ze swoim nieprzytomnym ojcem do Karakury w Soul Society w czasie, gdy Rangiku opłakuje Ichimaru, który został wcześniej zaatakowany przez Aizena. Zaskoczony pojawieniem się Ichigo, Aizen zwraca swoją uwagę na niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strony 16-17 Ichigo, teraz wyższy, z dłuższymi włosami z powodu swojego pobytu w Dangai, kładzie Isshina na ziemi i dziękuje mu. Po wyśledzeniu Reiatsu swoich sióstr i upewnieniu się, że są bezpieczne, Ichigo wita swoich przyjaciół i mówi im, by pozostali tu, gdzie są. Aizen oznajmia Ichigo, że jest zniechęcony tym, że nie wyczuwa od niego żadnego Reiatsu. To skłania Aizena do stwierdzenia, że Ichigo utracił szansę na ewoluowanie, którą mu podarował. Ichigo przerywa mu, mówiąc że chce przenieść ich walkę w inne miejsce. Aizen przekonany, że Ichigo nie może go zranić, odmawia, ale Kurosaki chwyta Sōsuke i zabiera go poza miasto Karakura, rzucając nim o ziemię. Oświadcza oszołomionemu Aizenowi, że zakończy tę walkę błyskawicznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 1-19 Bitwa thumb|right|Ichigo blokuje Zanpakutō Aizena jedną ręką Aizen komentuje słowa Ichigo i mówi mu, że rozumie powód, dla którego stracił on swoje Reiatsu. Aizen stwierdza, że Ichigo nie "pożegnał się" ze swoim Reiatsu, ale je "odrzucił". Aizen przyznaje, że nie wie, jak Kurosaki to osiągnął, ale zamienił całe swoje Reiatsu na czystą, fizyczną siłę i połączył ją ze swoim duchowym ciałem. Dalej mówi, że nowa siła Ichigo nie jest niczym więcej, niż spotęgowaniem jego cech fizycznych i narzeka, że Ichigo porzucił starania, by zmierzyć się z nim w walce na Reiatsu. Następnie mówi, że Ichigo powinien porzucić wszelką nadzieję, bo nawet ze swoją wzmocnioną siłą fizyczną Kurosaki nadal jest dalekim od mierzenia się z nim. Aizen rozkłada swoje skrzydła i próbuje zaatakować Ichigo, poruszając się z niesamowitą prędkością, a skutkiem skrzyżowania się ich mieczy jest przecięcie pobliskiej góry na pół. Aizen chełpi się, że z pojedynczym uderzeniem swojego ostrza może zmienić kształt ziemi. Przyznaje, że nawet on nie oczekiwał, że jego siła wzrośnie tak znacząco. Dziękuje Ichigo za okazję do przetestowania swojej mocy, która wykracza poza moc Hollowów i Shinigami, tak jak tego oczekiwał. Rusza do ataku prosto na Ichigo i obydwaj ponownie ścierają się powodując znaczące zniszczenia dookoła. Aizen komentuje ich wygląd, zauważając podobieństwo między nimi, jakim jest połączenie z Zanpakutō do tego stopnia, że miecze stały się przedłużeniem ich prawych ramion, co jest rewolucyjnym odkryciem. Aizen następnie zauważa, że rozumie, iż rozmiary ewolucji Ichigo i jego własnej są bardzo różne. Konstatuje, że gdyby tylko sobie tego życzył, zmiażdżyłby miecz Ichigo, pojedynczym uderzeniem. Aizen rusza do ataku, ale zostaje zaskoczony, gdy Ichigo zatrzymuje jego ostrze gołą ręką. Atak niszczy teren za plecami Ichigo, który nie ruszając się z miejsca pozostaje niezraniony. Ichigo ze spokojem pyta, dlaczego Sōsuke jest zaskoczony. Chce wiedzieć, czy tak trudno uwierzyć, że był w stanie zatrzymać jego miecz. Ichigo następnie pyta Aizena, czy jest przestraszony tym, co ma w tej chwili przed oczami, jako czymś, czego nie może zozumieć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 2-15 thumb|left|Ichigo rani Aizena Aizen zostaje odepchnięty na dystans i, po otrząśnięciu się, mówi Ichigo, by nie przemawiał tak triumfalnie, bo jego fizyczna siła tylko chwilowo przewyższyła jego własną, i nic więcej. Aizen decyduje, że by zapobiec jakimkolwiek innym cudom zmiażdży Ichigo swoim Kidō i używa pełnej inkantacji ' Hadō 90.' Kurohitsugi. Aizen dumnie chełpi się pełną siłą swojego Kidō stwierdzając, że nie ma takiej mocy, jakiej mógłby użyć Ichigo, aby przeciwstawić ją jego Kidō. Kiedy "Czarna Trumna" zaczyna otaczać Ichigo, ten z łatwością niszczy ją uderzeniem ręką. Kurosaki zaczyna wyjaśniać oszołomionemu Aizenowi, że ten nie zauważył, że to Ichigo w tej chwili jest silniejszy od niego. Ichigo zauważa, że tak naprawdę to on był tym, który skruszył wcześniej górę siłą swego miecza, a nie Aizen. Ichigo rusza do przodu i uderza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 15-19 thumb|right|Aizen, zaraz po osiągnięciu nowej formy, chce zabić Ichigo Ichigo kieruje atak na klatkę piersiową Aizena, ale ten błyskawicznie cofa się w błysku światła na pobliski klif. Ichigo mówi mu, że to dziwne uczucie, kiedy to teraz Aizen stara się utrzymać go na dystans. Ichigo zadaje Aizenowi pytanie, dlaczego ten zachowuje dystans między nimi. Rana Aizena zaczyna się leczyć kiedy pyta on Kurosakiego czy podobało mu się, że zatrzymał miecz Sōsuke albo czy uszczęśliwiło go zniszczenie Kidō i czy cieszy się z zadania Aizenowi rany. Następnie wpada w gniew i wrzeszczy na Ichigo, by porzucił swoją ludzką arogancję. Diamentowy kształt na czole Aizena otwiera się i przekształca w coś podobnego do poziomego trzeciego oka. Sōsuke transformuje ponownie w coś przypominającego hybrydę stworzenia podobnego do Arrancara, z wieloma skrzydłopodobnymi przydatkami, zakończonymi czaszkami Hollowów. Aizen stwierdza, że teraz widzi, iż Hōgyoku nie pozwoli mu paść na kolana przed człowiekiem. Jedna z czaszek Hollowów wystrzeliwuje pocisk energii, a spowodowany tym podmuch jest na tyle niszczycielski w skutkach, że jest odczuwalny w oddalonej o kilometry Karzakurze i tworzy ogromny krater. Ichigo przeżywa atak, ale jego górna cześć Shikakushō i lewa ręka, której użył do zablokowania wybuchu, zostaje spalona. Aizen zauważa, że jego atak tylko częściowo zranił Kurosakiego i stwierdza, że jego lewa ręka wydaje się być teraz bezużyteczna. Następnie rusza do ataku na Ichigo uderzając go i posyłając w powietrzu do wnętrza nowo powstałego krateru. Aizen chwyta Ichigo za gardło i otacza go swoimi niby-skrzydłami, tworząc wokół niego okrąg naładowany własną energią duchową. Pyta Ichigo, czy ten go słyszy, bo zamierza teoretyzować na temat tego, jak Kurosaki zburzył barierę pomiędzy Shinigami i Hollowami, i stał się transcendentalny (nadzmysłowy). Następnie stwierdza, że teraz Ichigo utracił siłę, którą wcześniej posiadał, stając się marnym cieniem wcześniejszego siebie. Później mówi, że w obecnym stanie nie jest wart, by Aizen go wchłonął i zrozumiał, i dlatego Ichigo spotka swoją śmierć jako istota prawdziwie nadzmysłowa. Aizen stwierdza, że bycie przez niego wymazanym całkowicie uwolni Kurosakiego od piekła egzystencji jednocześnie jako Shinigami i Hollow. Ichigo ze spokojem pyta Aizena, czy ma zamiar wykończyć go czymś takim. Jednocześnie miażdży klatkę Aizena, zmuszając go do uwolnienia z uścisku, równocześnie niszcząc okrąg naładowany jego energią duchową. Kurosaki mówi, że powinni z tym skończyć, bo jest zmęczony i robi mu się słabo od zagłębiania się w logikę Aizena. Ichigo przygotowuje się i mówi Aizenowi, że chce pokazać mu "Saigo no Getsugę Tenshō'".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 419, strony 2-18 thumb|right|Aizen zapieczętowany przez Uraharę thumb|left|Ostateczna forma Getsugi Tenshō Zainicjowanie przez Kurosakiego nowej techniki powoduje reakcję Aizena, który jest zaskoczony jego nową formą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 1-2 Ichigo wyjaśnia, że Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō oznacza stanie się Getsugą ' przez niego samego. Dalej wyjaśnia, że jeśli użyje tej techniki, straci wszystkie moce Shinigami, stąd określenie "ostateczna". Aizen reaguje gniewem i krzyczy do Ichigo, że nie jest możliwe, by zwykły człowiek przewyższył go. Ichigo przywołuje swoje 'Mugetsu i dookoła zapada ciemność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 11-17 Aizen jest otoczony przez mrok, a atak powoduje jego gwałtowny upadek na ziemię. Ciemność rozprasza się, kiedy Ichigo dotyka ziemi, a niebieskie bandaże zakrywające jego twarz zaczynają pękać i opadają. Stoi w pobliżu, gdy Aizen rozbija się o ziemię i obserwuje, jak ogromne rozcięcie z tyłu głowy Aizena i na jego ramieniu zaczyna się leczyć. Aizen spogląda w górę i Kurosaki pyta go, czy nadal się regeneruje. Nagle włosy Ichigo zaczynają przybierać naturalny kolor i on sam powraca do swojej normalnej formy. Opadając na ziemię zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego moce Shinigami zanikają. Aizen, którego wygląd w większości powrócił do jego drugiej formy, wstaje i mówi Ichigo, że przegrał i każe mu spojrzeć na jego Zanpakutō, który zaczyna się rozpadać. Aizen mówi mu, że powinien już zrozumieć co to znaczy. Krzyczy w ekstazie, że Hōgyoku zdecydowało, iż nie potrzebuje już Zapakutō, i przyrównuje siebie do Ichigo, który wcześniej także stał się jednością ze swoim Zanpakutō i jego mocami. Natępnie stwierdza, że w gruncie rzeczy wzniósł się nawet wyżej niż Kurosaki, który właśnie utracił tą siłę. Wtedy Ichigo dostrzega, że na Aizena zaczyna oddziaływać ukryte zaklęcie Kidō, umieszczone wcześniej w jego ciele przez Kisuke Uraharę, który pojawia się, by wyjaśnić mechanizm działania zaklęcia. Obydwaj krótko rozmawiają, zanim Aizen ostatecznie zostaje zapieczętowany, a Ichigo spogląda w dal.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 4-22 Następstwa Jakiś czas po walce z Aizenem Ichigo pyta Uraharę, gdzie są pozostali. Urahara wyjaśnia, że chcieli oni przyjść i z nim porozmawiać, ale nie bardzo wiedzieli od czego zacząć. Ichigo jest przekonany, że Urahara wymazał ich wspomnienia, ale ten mówi, że tym razem tego nie zrobił. Ichigo czuje ulgę, bo ma już dość ukrywania prawdy i teraz może sam im wszystko wyjaśnić. Następnie Urahara mówi Ichigo, że zapieczętowana forma Aizena zostanie przekazana Centrali 46, co wydaje się go lekko przygnębić. Urahara pyta Ichigo, dlaczego robi zmartwioną minę, ale ten sam jest zdziwiony swoim smutkiem. Urahara stara się poprawić mu nastrój, jednak Ichigo pyta go, czy Aizen rzeczywiście został odrzucony przez Hōgyoku. Jego ojciec powiedział mu, że Hōgyoku urzeczywistnia głęboko skrywane pragnienia i on sam zastanawia się, czy Aizen życzył sobie utraty mocy. Ichigo wyjaśnia dalej, że w czasie walki czuł jedynie samotność przepływającą z ostrza Aizena i wierzy, że Sōsuke, na samym początku osiągając poziom nieporównywalny do nikogo innego, zawsze szukał kogoś, z kim mógłby się zmierzyć jak z równym sobie. Gdy się poddał, może jego serce zapragnęło, aby był zwyczajnym Shinigami. W tym momencie Orihime, Uryū, Rukia, Chad i Renji znajdują Ichigo, a ten pyta ich, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Rukia mówi, że mogłaby zapytać jego o to samo. Orihime, wciąż płacząc, mówi że widząc go z daleka wiedziała, że to Ichigo, chociaż jego dłuższe włosy mogły ją na początku zmylić. Ichigo śmieje się z wyrazu jej twarzy w tej chwili i dodaje, że jego włosy to istny bałagan. Nagle Kurosaki upada i wszyscy rzucają się na pomoc, gdy zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 11-20 Odniesienia en:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sōsuke Aizen Kategoria:Walki